pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Attack of the Counterparts
♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ it! [[User:American che|'American che']]{♥when ginny kissed harry♥} 23:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Thankz! Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 03:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Comprmise Since Patrica and Florence are NOT from a paraelle universe (their from Annapolis,Maryland) how about their this weird kid tells an odd story on how the counterparts came to be and at end Patrica says "hey whoever you are that did not happen we're from Annapolis Maryland for crying out loud!" then the weird kid says "Well you may never know"-The Ferbette 13:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) hey I love this story but I want to know why did Diasy get upset-meerkatgitl Daisy was just irrtated because she got less than her normal nine hours of sleep. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56]]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 21:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) oh okay but to make sure I was talking about when Phineas said he was going to do someth spechel to Isaballa then Diasy got annoyed-meerkatgirl. Oh, she just got annoyed because Phineas told her it was Valentine's Day, and she thought Eric kissed her because he liked her. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 21:57, September 16, 2010 (UTC) oh two putting two and two together. Yeahz, exactly, BUT ha doesn't like her. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 23:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) yeah I know-meerkatgirl I love this!! Will you finish it? Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 22:58, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Of course! I just have to figure out the rest of the story. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:00, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :LOL I understand! Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 23:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) POR QUE ESTAS EN MI CASA?! [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 21:08, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :XD [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 21:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Haha, hablaron en espangol! Muy chistoso! No really it was hilarious. Scubadave (talk) 02:29, December 24, 2010 (UTC) The "they spoke Spanish" part, or what they said was funny? Lo que dijeron Scubadave (talk) 15:36, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :XD claro! XD [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 15:37, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Y que Daisy le estaba pegando meintras lo hablo, si estaba en tus sapatos, yo solo atacara primero! Scubadave (talk) 15:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh cielos! Crud. I forgot this was going to be a in-school story. SO, do you guys want me to: #Go with the flow and continue the story as it is, -OR- #Change it to the original plan? [[User:Daisy56|'The 4th Wall']][break it!] 01:54, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Go with the flow! --[[User:Scubadave|'Yes!']]Finally got that signature thing down! 01:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh no...I don't think I'll be able to finish this in time for St. Valentine's Day!! D: [[User:Daisy56|'Pastel Pink']][hechos y tonterias...] 01:32, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I love that part when he says,"All I saw was Paige and a chick."! So cute!! I'm a sucker for romancey stuff.LunarExplosion (talk) 10:27, January 26, 2016 (UTC)